deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevets
Nevets is the "twin" brother of Steven. He lives inside of Steven's body. .|200x200px]] History The Deltora Book of Monsters Nevets appeared to save Steven from two Ols hunting Josef in the sewers of Del. Afterwards, he nearly went on a rampage, but Steven was able to calm him down. The Maze of the Beast Lief, Barda, and Dain encountered Steven in the ruins of Where Waters Meet. Despite travelling alone, Steven constantly mentioned that his brother was with him. Lief enquired about this, and Steven offered to introduce him to Nevets. However, Dain informs him against it. As Barda and Dain do business with Steven, Lief explored his cart to see if Nevets may be hiding inside. After finding nothing, he decides that Steven may just think Nevets exists. Dain then told them that Steven carrys Nevets inside of him, and at that moments Lief heard Steven singing his traveling song. Only this time, there were two voices. Return to Del Nevets nearly attacked the companions when they tried to sneak out of the Valley of the Lost. Doom was able to calm him down, and explains he anticipated such a move and asked Steven to sleep near the entrance to the valley accordingly. Nevets and Steven were both chosen to represent the Plains tribe in the ceremony to find the Heir of Deltora. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine rode inside Steven's cart to Withick Mire, but were stopped along the way by a battalion of Grey Guards. They threatened Steven and his horse, Mellow, which caused Nevets to emerge and savagely butcher the guards, disposing of their remains in the Gripper field. Nevets was later used unsuccessfully to attempt to get the rubble off Steven from Ichabod's attack. Steven later let him free in Del to cause a distraction so that Lief could free Dain. He was captured, but set free when Lief wore the completed Belt of Deltora for the first time. The Isle of Illusion After the failed poision attempt by Amarantz, Steven's eyes began to flash as Nevets tried to break free. Luckily, Lindal of Broome was able to calm him. Shadowgate While hunting for Laughing Jack, Steven explained that both he and his brother had been looking forward to meeting the vile nomad for some time. They nearly got their chance to kill him when they tracked him to The Funnel, but Lief called for Steven's help to save the bag containing Zerry and the Belt of Deltora. This forced Steven to hold back Nevets, since they cannot be far apart. The Sister of the South Nevets battled the dog-and-bird-faced monster in the pit containing the Sister of the South. After the Shadow Lord removed the Phantom's power, Nevets succeeded in killing it and then nearly attacked Lief and Fidelis, but returned to Steven to heal his brother's injuries. Physical appearance Nevets is a golden skinned man covered in matted brown hair (the opposite of Steven's brown skin and golden hair). He is 8–9 feet tall, and has large, clawed hands Personality Nevets is a savage and dangerous opponent. He only ever appears when Steven or someone he cares for is threatened. However, his bloodlust can often take hold of his mind, to the point where he cannot distinguish friend from foe. When like this, even Steven has a hard time controlling him. Nevets loves his brother dearly, and would do anything to protect him. He demonstrates intelligence on occasion; disposing of the remains of Grey Guards by feeding them to Grippers, stabbing Ols in their hearts, and attacking the vulnerable stingers of the Phantom. Abilities Nevets is concealed within his brother Steven normally, but is capable of talking to a limited degree while within Steven. When he emerges, he does so in a cloud of yellow mist. His primary power is his sheer brute strength, he is strong enough to tear a man in two with ease and even able to destroy the Phantom. He also demonstrates a resistance to the power of the Four Sisters. However, the greatest limit of his power is that he cannot fight apart from Steven. When he rejoins with Steven, he can heal his brother to a limited degree. Relatives Anime In the anime, the most noticeable difference about Nevets is that, whenever he appears, the process seems to put Steven into a trance. As such, Nevets had to be calmed down through alternative means, such as showing him the Opal. Nevets also injured Barda when the Grey Guards stopped the party, rather than the Grippers. The sorcerer Oacus also claims that Nevets is not human. Another difference in the anime is that Nevets is able to travel long distances from Steven's body, such as when he fought against Oacus. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * The Maze of the Beast * The Valley of the Lost * Return to Del Deltora Quest 2 * The Isle of Illusion (only mentioned) Deltora Quest 3 * Shadowgate (only mentioned) * The Sister of the South Supplementary books * The Deltora Book of Monsters Trivia * Nevets is 'Steven' but written backwards. This is no coincidence since nevets has the opposite personality of Steven. Their skin, hair and eyes are inverted as well. References See also * Steven Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Plains (tribe) Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:The Resistance Category:Articles in need of citations